


Infinite Fuck Fest of Multiple Fandoms

by orphan_account



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, BDSM, Come Eating, Comfort Sex, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, Femdom, M/M, More tags and pairings to come, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Spanking, Omorashi, Same-Sex Marriage, Sub!Danse, Sub!Maccready, Sugar Daddy, Synth Sex, Synth!Codsworth, Tentacle Rape, Vaginal Sex, robot vagina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 12:13:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11148159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Title mostly explains it.  Multiple Fandoms I like with pairings I love. Warning Smut, Smut, and more Smut. Remember This fix will get dark in some parts also always remember there's no D in Porn. Best friend I'm sorry ( Not Really ).





	Infinite Fuck Fest of Multiple Fandoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danse and Nate ( Male Sole ) are having sex. Danse comes dressed the way Sole wants his soldier to be dressed and Danse gets the fucking of his life.

" Oh Fuck " Nate says as Danse walks in with just panties and stockings on. " I'm ready Nate. " Nate slaps Danse's ass. " In bed you call me Daddy. " Nate says sternly. " I'm sorry Daddy. I'll prepare for my punishment like a good soldier. " Danse says this as he positions himself on Nate's knees.

" I'll give you 30 smacks. Count them out loud like a good soldier. If you miscount or don't count I'll restart. When we get done I'll reward you my little soldier understand. " Nate says to Danse as he starts caressing his ass. " I understand Daddy. Please start. " Danse says in a rather innocent voice.

Nate slaps Danse's ass hard " One " 

SMACK " Two " 

SMACK " Three "

SMACK " FOUR " 

By the twelfth smack Danse has tears streaming down his face and Nate just keeps going harder. By the twentieth smack Danse is crying freely. 

SMACK " TWENTY-FIVE " 

SMACK " TWENTY-SIX" 

After a while more " THIRTY " 

" Danse you did good and you've earned your reward my little soldier. " Nate shows his fully erect member. Danse stares at Nate's dick unsure of what to do. " You suck it. Put your mouth on it " Danse puts his mouth on Nate's dick and slobbers on it.

Nate starts to skull fuck Danse, however, Danse starts to choke and Nate pulls out. " You ok Danse. " " I'm good Daddy do you want me to continue. " "No Danse you'll feel something better" Nate says as he rips a hole in Danse's panties.

Nate goes down on Danse and starts to eat him out. Moans and pants come from Danse as he arches his back. " D...Daddy P....Please fuck me I can't take it anymore. " Nate stops and smirks " So you want Daddy my little soldier. Well then you'll get Daddy." Nate stops eating Danse out and sticks his dick into Danse. Both men start moaning.

" DADDY GO Harder please " " My little soldier wants that then I'll give it to him. " Nate pounds harder and harder into Danse and soon looses himself in lust. As Nate keeps on going Danse starts screaming " DADDY I'M.... I'M- " " DANSE I'M GONNA CUM TOO!" Nate says as he and Danse cum at the same time.

Both me lay together panting and holding each other. " Danse you did good honey ." Nate says as he holds Danse closer to him. " Thanks Daddy. I mean Nate. " Danse blushes madly when he says that. " Awww you can call me Daddy Danse because you'll always be my Little Soldier. " Danse doesn't say anything and instead nuzzles himself into Nate and falls asleep trying to ignore his embarrassment. " We'll talk about that later Danse. I guess we can nap right now. "

Nate holds Danse hard and doesn't let go of him as he falls asleep protecting his Little Soldier Danse from the world.


End file.
